Nuits agitées
by Jiyuu-fic
Summary: Série d'OS écrits lors des nuits du HPF
1. Oubliette

**Vous connaissez toute je pense, le principe des nuit du Fof! Et bien j'ai participé il y a deux jours à un concept semblable, sur le forum Héros de Papier Froissé. Voici donc un recueil regroupant les textes sur le fandom d'HP que j'ai écris cette nuit là, ainsi que ceux que j'écrirais lors des prochaines! Ma fic est un peu en stand-bye pour le moment j'en suis consciente, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'y remettre sous peu!**

 **Disclamer: Tout appartient à JKR!**

* * *

Premier thème: Distrait.

Scorpius Malefoy s'était toujours entendu dire qu'il était distrait.

Il lui arrivait souvent, trop peut-être, de voguer dans des rêveries éveillées qui le faisait louper la moitié de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Il cognait son pied à une marche et s'étalait de tout son long dans la Grande Salle, ne prêtait pas attention à Albus qui le hélait, n'écoutait que partiellement ce qui se disait en classe avant de se mettre à griffonner sur ses parchemins ou se rendait compte bien trop tard et un peu honteux qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que le professeur avait pu raconter. Il loupait une consigne de son contrôle, répondait à côté de la plaque, oubliait de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et s'attirait des froncements de sourcils mécontents en permanence.

« Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais! » Pestais sa mère.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as fais de cette baguette, Scorpius? » Renchérissait son père.

Alors il faisait semblant de ne pas voir la lassitude sur leur visage, et s'excusait presque d'être demeuré dans son monde. Oh, il ne savait guère ce qui s'y passait, juste que de petits détails suffisaient parfois à développer chez lui un raisonnement qui en entraînait un autre, et ainsi de suite, ce qui le conduisait à perdre totalement le fil de l'action ou de la conversation en cours. Parfois, Rose faisait son apparition. Se jouait alors dans son cerveau la danse des longues boucles rousses et des regards azur de celle qu'il aimait en secret, de la mélodie de sa voix et du supposé velouté de sa peau. Albus lui jetait dans ses moments là un drôle d'air, surpris de voir la peau liliale de son ami virer au rouge vif alors qu'il secouait la tête, embarrassé.

Enfin toujours est-il que ce jour-là, il ne fit pas attention à l'impression tenace qui le tenaillait, celle d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Bien évidemment c'était dérangeant. Comme un malaise sous-jacent, un souvenir bloqué dans les tréfonds de sa conscience et qui ne voulait pas remonter. C'était agaçant, et il savait que s'il tentait de se rappeler, il se consacrerait tout à cela et n'en serait que plus distrait.

Il passa donc sa journée ainsi, à avoir la sensation d'avoir été mitraillé d' _Oubliette._ Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas faire l'acquisition d'une pensine. Son père en avait une très belle, offerte par Harry Potter lui-même -oui Monsieur! Et qui trônait dans le grand salon, pièce principale du Manoir Malefoy. Il pourrait peut-être en demander une de poche pour son prochain Noël, ça devait bien exister... Il pourrait ainsi mettre ses souvenirs dedans et hop! Il pourrait se rappeler ce qu-

« Hè! » Grinça une voix.

Scorpius releva la tête, saisi par l'impression qu'un saut d'eau gelé venait de lui être jeté, avant de comprendre et de s'excuser platemant. le Baron Sanglant jeta un œil à l'effronté qui venait de le traverser, prêt à en découdre, mais soupira en voyant le fils Malefoy. Depuis six ans qu'il était là, ce gamin timide n'était rendu coupable d'aucun éclats, contrairement aux Potter de l'école, sinon d'avoir battu le record de l'élève ayant traversé le plus de fantômes. Les spectres avaient d'ailleurs un petit jeu, ils pariaient souvent sur le nombre d'entre eux que Scorpius, plongé dans ses pensées, ne verrait pas et traverserait.

Le jeune homme reprit son chemin en se demandant à quoi il pensait avant cette petite interruption. Puis après quelques minutes, lassé, il se résigna à se diriger vers la Salle Commune, se demandant si Albus serait d'accord pour une petite partie de Quidditch.

Il s'arrêta donc et réfléchis quelques instants au mot de passe, avant de sortir un petit carnet gris. Il y lu le mot de passe du moment qu'il avait noté avec soin, le prononça, et entra.

La pénombre enveloppait la Salle, étrange, se dit Scorpius, en un début de soirée. Elle aurait dut être encore un peu fréquentée, par quelques élèves au coin du feu en pleine partie de bataille de cartes explosives, ou encore par d'autres en train de finir leur devoirs pour le lendemain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à murmurer un _Lumos,_ un bruit se fit entendre, avant que toute la lumière ne se fasse d'un seul coup.

_SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE! S'exclama tout un groupe d'élèves, Albus en tête, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux pétillants de malice, accompagné de Rose et son sourire mutin et doux à la fois.

Scorpius porta une main à son cœur qui semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine après la frayeur qu'ils venaient de lui faire, et se mit à sourire lui-aussi.

_Oh. Se rendit-il soudain compte. C'est ça que j'avais oublié! S'écria t-il, triomphant.

Le visage d'Albus se défit, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, tandis que Rose affichait un air exaspéré.

_Tu as vraiment oublié ton anniversaire Scorpius? Demanda t-elle, à mi chemin entre la moquerie et le désespoir.

Il prit un air gêné avant qu'Albus ne tape un grand coup dans son dos.

_Scorpius, vieux, on t'as déjà dit que t'étais distrait?

Le blond haussa une épaule, l'air narquois. Peut-être lui avait déjà t-on dit une ou deux fois...


	2. Le Quidditch

Thème: Sueur

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Remus ne pouvait qu'abhorrer, c'était bien sa condition de lycanthrope. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, enfin le peu de personnes au courant, et tous savaient même qu'il se haïssait la plupart du temps pour cela.

Malgré lui, il était donc doté de capacités _légèrement_ différentes de celles des autres. Des sens sur-développés, par exemple.

Alors oui, voir dans le noir, ou avoir un sens du détails assez effarant était plutôt plaisant. Oui, avoir une force un peu plus conséquente pouvait être un avantage. Avoir l'ouïe très fine était souvent utile, surtout quand il préparait un mauvais coup avec les autres Maraudeurs, mais pouvait aussi être un désavantage très net lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entendre des bruits que personnes ne voudraient entendre et qui le faisait parfois rougir furieusement. L'odorat en revanche... Il aurait pu se satisfaire, si sentir se résumait à l'odeur du chocolat chaud. Mais non.

Il y avait quelque chose que Lupin redoutait presque autant que la pleine lune.

Les match de Quidditch.

Ils venaient en réalité en deuxième position dans le top, entre ladite pleine lune et une pénurie de chocolat.

En soit, Remus appréciait le Quidditch. C'était un sport fort intéressant à côté duquel le football de son enfance faisait, il fallait l'avouer, pâle figure. Voir des gens en équilibre sur leur balais, battant et poursuivant, attrapant et défendant dans le ciel, ça amenait tout de suite à ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu d'admiration.

Mais c'était un sport très physique. Un sport très physique qui ameutait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup de monde qui gesticulait, s'excitait, et levait des pancartes et des banderoles bien haut en trépignant. Et si habituellement Remus pouvait tenter d'ignorer les odeurs corporelles, bonnes ou moins bonnes, de ces petits camarades, avec une telle foule en délire, l'exercice devenait un peu plus compliqué...

C'est ainsi que Remus John Lupin se retrouvait à chaque match collé dans les gradins, à deux doigts de faire une crise et de tomber dans les pommes, en pleine suffocation. Parce-que lorsque vos deux meilleurs amis jouent dans l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison, vous vous devez d'aller les voir. Alors avec un James poursuiveur et un Sirius batteur, fans jusqu'au bout des ongles, Remus n'avait d'autre choix que celui de s'installer dans les gradins aux côtés de Peter, et de sentir la rééééééjouissante odeur de la transpiration ambiante.

 _Génial._

Remus était donc au bord de la syncope quand le match de cette journée se termina, il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas mettre un sort au point, pour éviter ce calvaire. Mais quand Sirius et James vinrent lui sauter au cou en hurlant qu'ils avaient gagné, il se dit que cela devenait une nécessité. Il devait mettre au point un sort qui les empêcheraient de transpirer (un peu difficile peut-être de le jeter sur tout Poudlard en période de Quidditch) ou un qui lui permettrait d'épurer l'air qu'il respirait.

_Ça va Lunard? T'as l'air un peu... Commença Sirius en se détachant de lui.

_...Bleu... Poursuivit James, l'air inquiet.

_Ou vert... Termina Sirius.

Le pauvre Remus opina, puis se racla la gorge.

_ Je crois que je fais une petite crise d'hypoglycémie. Il va me falloir du chocolat. Prétexta t-il en riant nerveusement.

_D'accord, si tu gère, nous on va se changer dans les vestiaires! S'exclama Sirius en entraînant James.

Remus hocha vivement la tête, puis pensa avec épouvante aux vestiaires. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était jamais inscrit à aucun sport. Vous imaginez un peu l'odeur de sueur que peut porter un vestiaire? Horrifié, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas faux bond au prochain match. Puis il repensa à l'air réjouis que ses amis arboraient quand il venait les voir et s'adoucit instantanément.

Ils l'accompagnaient à chaque pleine lune et subissaient sa transformation.

Il pouvait bien supporter l'odeur de la sueur durant quelques heures...

* * *

 **J'aime bien celui-là... Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être un loup-garou xD**


	3. Sirius est vexé

Thème: Susceptible

_Allez quoi, Sirius, tu ne vas pas te vexer pour ça! Gémit James en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami qui faisait semblant de lire.

Oui oui, semblant de lire. Déjà parce-que Sirius Black ne lisait _jamais_ , et ensuite, parce-que ça faisait cinq minutes que le brun était sur la même page. Ledit Sirius Black se mit à fusiller du regard un Remus Lupin qui s'était mit à glousser derrière un livre de potion qu'apparemment, il ne lisait pas plus que lui.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi Lunard, je te signale que tu es celui qui s'est vexé lorsque Jamsie t'as appelé « Mon petit loup » la dernière fois! Grogna Sirius, rouge de colère.

Remus s'arrêta instantanément de rire et reprit sa lecture en snobant ses amis. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant sans effort des trois jours que Remus avait mit à broyer du noir en évitant James dans les couloirs et le dortoir.

_Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Entonna James en piquant la joue de Sirius de son doigt à chaque mot tandis que Peter les regardaient faire avec amusement.

_Si tu n'arrête pas, je te lance un sort Cornedrue. Grinça l'autre.

James se renfrogna, mais ne tenta pas le Diable. Il savait à quel point son amis pouvait être sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces choses là.

_N'empêche, te vexer juste parce-que j'ai dis que Patmol devrait arrêter d'uriner sur les affaires des Serpentard, c'est un peu fort... Grommela le brun.

Sirius renonça à crier que c'était de la trahison la plus pure et que Servillus ne méritait pas tant d'égard, et serra les lèvres tandis que James soupirait.

_T'es quand même vachement susceptible Paddy...

* * *

 **Bon alors j'étais super inspirée pour celui-là, mais ma mère est arrivé dans ma chambre pour me raconter un truc, ce qui fait que je n'ai eu que dix minutes pour l'écrire au final xD Mais bon x)**


	4. Embrasé

**Le nuit du 22 à eu lieu! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle série d'OS. Je n'étais pas très très inspirée, mais j'aime assez ceux sur les Maraudeurs... Je pense en faire un recueil à part, qu'en pensez-vous?**

* * *

Thème : Incendie 

Hermione Granger était, et avait toujours été, la personne la plus à même de mettre en dehors de lui Drago Malefoy.

Certains auraient pensé que ce... privilège, revenait à Harry Potter, mais la plupart de ceux qui les côtoyaient, savaient ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Si Drago, avec sa blondeur, ses iris arctiques et son attitude polaire était la glace, alors Hermione, avec ses boucles brunes fouettant l'air en longues flammes, son caractère incandescent et son air chaleureux était le feu.

Un feu qui faisait fondre la neige dont le jeune homme s'était entouré, peu importe la situation.

Elle avait par le passé déclenché ses colères plus rapidement que quiconque, brisant sans effort la maîtrise de soit à laquelle il s'était longuement exercé.

Il lui suffisait d'arriver et d'être elle-même, de bouillir de fureur et de lui lancer des piques acerbes, pour qu'un brasier ne se déclenche en lui pour le consumer. Cela se propageait dans tout son corps, parcourant ses veines en coulées de lave en fusion initiées par l'adrénaline. Il détestait ça car cela le faisait rougir plus que de raison, lui conférant un air tout à fait indigne de son rang et de son sang, et il ne restait ensuite de lui qu'un petit tas de cendre désœuvrées, vite dispersé par un vent de mélancolie.

Et puis il y avait ces moments, bien plus récents, durant lesquels il la voyait, mieux que toutes les années où il n'avait fait que la mépriser et la haïr sans vraiment y faire attention.

Ces instants où il brûlait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, ces minutes durant lesquelles il aimait la sentir contre lui, ces secondes pendant lesquelles elle avait pouvoir de déclencher en lui des incendies.

Il avait fuit sa chaleur, et à présent, le voilà qui ne réussissait qu'a s'en délecter, s'en imprégner tout entier, la retenant au risque de se brûler, tant il aimait la sentir lui redonner vie. Muré dans sa tour de glace, la jeune fille avait finalement réussis à l'en déloger, tandis qu'il s'était lentement frayé un chemin dans le brasier qui l'entourait elle, tornade de feu et d'amour qui l'avait fasciné comme seules les flammes en ont le pouvoir.

De l'Amour à la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. De la Haine à l'Amour, il n'y en a guère plus.

Drago Melfoy, comme Hermione Granger, l'avait bien comprit. Et si pour être auprès d'elle, il lui fallait passer au stade de grand brulé, si pour elle, il fallait enflammer ses actions passées, incendier ses préjugés, s'il fallait que tel le phœnix, il soit calciné pour pouvoir renaître entre ses mains à la chaleur douce, alors il le ferait. Sans hésiter, il le ferait, il se laisserait tourner la tête par les volutes de fumées, se laisserait asphyxier car finalement, c'est elle, qui lui avait appris à vivre, à naître, et à renaître, au sein d'un incendie.


	5. Les perles de Rose

Thème: Perle 

La première fois que Scorpius Malefoy avait vu Rose Weasley pleurer, il avait été choqué.

Cela s'était passé à la Tour d'Astronomie, bien après le couvre feu. Scorpius, importuné par une insomnie comme c'était le cas fréquemment, s'y était naturellement rendu. C'était un endroit calme qu'il avait appris à aimer, puis adorer. Il pouvait rester des heures à observer la danse lente des étoiles, en silence, vivifié par la brise fraîche qui secouait ses cheveux et caressait son visage nacre. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, ces nuits passées avec son père qui apprenait à son petit garçon le nom des constellations qui formaient de longs colliers, comme tant de bijoux brillants assemblés. Alors quand cette nuit là il avait entendu une respiration erratique entrecoupée de sanglots troubler la tranquillité de son sanctuaire, il avait été franchement étonné. Avec prudence, il s'était avancé, pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux roux et bouclés qui l'avait fait grimacer.

Jamais il ne s'était approché de la jeune fille. Bien que son père ne lui ait jamais expressément demandé de l'éviter, Scorpius se souvenait encore de la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que son meilleur ami s'appelait Albus Potter. La figure de son père s'était si comiquement déformée qu'il l'avait prit en pitié, et avait décidé de lui éviter d'autres risques d'arrêt cardiaque de la sorte.

Il était un Malefoy, elle une Weasley, et cela devait suffire à les tenir éloignés. Et peu importe si elle semblait gentille, si elle tentait d'établir le contact, si elle était la fille la plus brillante qu'il ait connu.

Il avait donc marqué une hésitation, se demandant réellement s'il ne devait pas tourner les talons et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. D'autant plus que Rose pouvait très mal prendre son intervention. Toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, et ce malgré l'intelligence qu'elle possédait, elle avait une tendance à l'impulsivité plutôt accrue. Une fierté prononcée, aussi, et une force indéniable, tant mentalement que physiquement -le Quidditch faisant que...- alors il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ferait de sa vie un enfer lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il l'avait vue.

Poussé par un élan de courage néanmoins, et encouragé par les principes qui lui avaient étés inculqués, il avança. On ne laissait pas quelqu'un pleurer, on ne laissait pas une fille s'apitoyer, peu importe les relations qu'on entretenait avec la personne concernée. Il avait donc posé une main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle qui s'était tournée vers lui.

Il avait été frappé par sa détresse, alors qu'il voyait les mèches de la mêlée flamboyante qui ondulait autour de son visage se coller à ses joues mouillées. Son nez en trompette s'était retroussé en une mimique triste, tandis que sa bouche rosée formait un pli désemparé. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, perles rondes au tracé scintillant lui évoquant de petites comètes. Scorpius s'assit auprès d'elle et sorti un mouchoir de l'une de ses poches de pyjama, essuyant précautionneusement le visage de l'adolescente qui le regardait d'un air désappointé.

« _Je comprends pourquoi mon père me dit toujours qu'un gentleman doit avoir un mouchoir sur lui en toute circonstance. » Grommela t-il nerveusement pour brouiller son embarra face à ce geste un peu intime.

S'il avait espéré la faire sourire, cela semblait être raté car elle le regarda sans répondre. Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'elle ne paraissait pas hostile et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui jeter un sort, ce qui l'aurait tout de même un peu embêté.

«_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? » Souffla t-elle enfin, la voix un peu étranglée, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Les orbes bleues le déstabilisèrent au point qu'il cru devenir incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente par la suite. Le regard de cette fille, pénétrant et vif, ne souffrant d'aucune pudeur, était le plus troublant qu'il ait pu voir dans sa vie, donnant l'impression qu'elle voyait au travers de son âme.

« _Je viens souvent ici. » Répondit-il simplement, avant que le silence ne s'installe durant quelques minutes.

« _Tu veux en parler? » Demanda t-il soudain, un peu gêné, mais comprenant bien que c'était là la meilleure manière de réagir.

Qu'aurait dit Astoria Malefoy en voyant que son fils ne se comportait pas de manière courtoise et qu'il laissait quelqu'un à ses tourments? Elle l'aurait confiné dans sa chambre au manoir, le condamnant à un ennui mortel, valait donc mieux suivre ce qu'elle lui avait appris plus jeune.

Rose secoua la tête et l'enfoui dans ses bras, eux-même posés sur ses genoux.

Scorpius accepta sa décision de ne rien dire et resta simplement à ses côtés, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, appréciant cet instant hors du temps, un peu irréel, un peu déroutant, mais non moins agréable. En réalité, ils restèrent ainsi si longuement que Scorpius ne fut pas tellement surpris lorsqu'une tête vint heurter son épaule, tandis que la jeune fille s'était endormie, épuisée par sa crise de larmes. Scorpius hésita à la laisser dormir et à lui lancer un _Levicorpus_ pour l'amener jusque son dortoir, mais il se rappela que les garçon n'y avaient pas accès. Il aurait pu la laisser dans la salle commune mais en plus de ne pas connaître le mot de passe, il savait par d'Albus que sa cousine avait tendance à bouger la nuit, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à être accusé d'homicide si au petit matin on retrouvait Rose avec le crâne ouvert après qu'elle soit tombée du canapé.

Il la secoua donc un peu par l'épaule, et la rouquine battit des cils.

« _Il faut rentrer. » Souffla Scorpius alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle en silence, écoutant le moindre bruit pour échapper au concierge et aux préfets. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau, Scorpius se dandina un peu sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Devait-il lui dire quelque chose en particulier? Lui souhaiter une bonne nuit? Partir comme-ci rien n'avait eu lieu?

La réponse à ses interrogations fut donnée par Rose, lorsqu'elle se pencha vers le garçon pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Merci Malefoy. »

Scorpius, les joues rouge, tétanisé, était resté devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui râlait au passage de la Gryffondor l'ayant réveillé pour rentrer.

Alors qu'il la regardait disparaître, il se serait demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité un merci, et s'il saurait un jour pourquoi elle pleurait, si une pensée ne monopolisait pas toute son attention:

Le sourire de Rose Weasley, petites perles blanches parfaitement alignées en une moue élégante, était vraiment la plus jolie chose qu'il ait pu voir.


	6. Les yeux de Sirius

(Allusion au slash)

Thème: Fenêtre 

« Les yeux sont des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme. »

Rien n'était plus vrai dans le cas de Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin, ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

Il était toujours très facile de savoir ce que Sirius pensait, et Remus, amusé, avait souvent recensé ce qui traversait le regard de son ami, à force d'une observation consciencieuse.

Lorsque Sirius était heureux, la couleur de ses yeux était magnifique. Ils atteignaient un azur délivré de tout nuages, une couleur n'évoquant que l'été et les franches rigolades dans le parc, les éclaboussures lorsqu'ils barbotaient dans le lac, et plus que tout, ils expiraient la joie la plus pure. Remus adulait cette couleur qui le rassurait, lui rappelant l'insouciance des moments qu'ils avaient encore le pouvoir et la chance de vivre.

Quand l'ennui tenaillait le garçon, de petites nuances grises apparaissaient, pour obtenir un mélange un peu plus clair que la normale, en général bien vite chassé par l'idée de nouvelles pitreries dont il faisait aussitôt part à James, Peter et lui, menaçant ainsi la tranquillité de Poudlard.

Le doute quant à lui, bien que ressenti assez rarement tant Sirius était une tête brûlée -Gryffondor pur jus, les amis!- laissait dans ses prunelles un mélange d'une homogénéité parfaite entre le cobalt et l'anthracite, aucun n'arrivant à prendre le pas sur l'autre, alors que Remus observait toujours le phénomène avec fascination.

Les lendemains de pleine lune, Sirius déboulait toujours dans l'infirmerie, envers et contre tout, et la lueur inquiète qui animait son regard lorsqu'il lui prenait la main arrachait toujours au châtain un petit pincement au cœur, coupable. Là, ses iris prenaient une teinte métallisée, raréfiant les nuances bleues qui semblaient préférer se faire discrètes.

La couleur la plus impressionnante en revanche, la plus rares aussi, était celle qui mettait en évidence la colère de l'animagus. Lorsque Sirius était furieux, et surtout lorsqu'il était furieux contre lui, ses yeux devenaient gris Le regard gris des Black. Un gris acier, toute trace de bleu ayant totalement disparu avec ses sentiments positifs, qui signifiait qu'il était près de l'implosion. La fenêtre, elle, explosait en projetant des éclats tranchants partout, dans tous les coins, laissant passer une aura pareille à un vent glacial qui ne manquait jamais de faire frissonner Remus. Dans ces moments, le jeune homme sentait le loup en lui rabattre ses oreilles et montrer sa jugulaire, capitulant de façon certaine, ce qui avait toujours le don de le déboussoler et de faire céder l'humain qui n'en menait pas large.

La facette qu'il abhorrait le plus était celle propre à la tristesse du brun, ses yeux ressemblaient à de petits miroirs, tant ils ne reflétaient rien, mis à part la personne qui tentait d'établir un contact avec lui. Le loup-garou n'aurait jamais réussi à définir leur couleur. Il savait juste que Sirius semblait coincé derrière une surface vitrée épaisse et dénuée de défauts, et qu'il voulait ouvrir la vitre, briser le carreau, peut importe, pour que le bleu du ciel soit visible à nouveau dans les yeux de son ami.

Remus aimait toutes ses facettes, tout ces côtés exposés à la vue de tous, cachés comme derrière une grande baie vitrée. Il aimait celle de la honte, de la haine, de l'excitation, du remord, de l'amitié, de l'honnêteté, de la surprise, du désir... Mais il y en avait une qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Celle qui dévoilait l'âme de Sirius toute entière, sans faux reflets, et qui lui rappelait à quel point il l'appréciait. Celle qui avait sur lui un effet apaisant, déroutant, mortifiant, et que savait-il encore. Celle qui s'ouvrait pour laisser une bouffée d'air frais le faire planer.

Celle qu'il aimait.

Les yeux sont des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme et Sirius, indubitablement, avait la plus belle âme que Remus ait pu voir.


	7. La toupie

Thème: Toupie

« _Sirius, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait. » Énonça clairement Remus, un calme relatif se dégageant de sa personne.

Sirius agrandit son air innocent, prenant une bouchée de plus.

« _Mumuuuus, tu ne veux pas goûter à ce délicieux chocolat? » Roucoula t-il, battant des cils de façon ridicule, présentant à Remus une cuillère de gâteau.

Le loup-garou serra les lèvres, manquant de flancher, mais garda un regard imperturbable pour cacher et refouler l'envie impétueuse de chocolat qui le prenait.

Foutu Sirius, il connaissait trop bien ses faiblesses... Néanmoins, Remus connaissait aussi quelques unes des siennes.

« _Sirius, si tu ne me dit pas quelle bêtise tu as faîte, tu ne reverras pas ton balais de sitôt. » Gronda Remus.

Le brun secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses boucles brunes autour de son visage, et eut un sourire moqueur.

« _C'est James qui te tueras si à cause de toi je ne peux pas jouer. » Fit-il, un rire dans la voix.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil vers James qui le regardait intensément, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux, attendant qu'il se rétracte. Ce que Remus fit, naturellement, car un James Potter pas certain de gagner un match de Quidditch était un James Potter hystérique et à la limite du dangereux.

« _Je te préviens que si tu ne me dis rien, le retrait de point que te coutera la prochaine bêtise que je surprendrais te vaudra la haine de tous les Gryffondor, et la coupe des quatre maisons. » Grogna t-il, les sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux ambre.

Sirius ricana avant de prendre un air amusé.

« _Rem's, tu te punirais toi-même en faisant cela, et Lily aussi. » Dit-il en observant encore une fois James du coin de l'œil, celui-ci semblant au bord de la syncope.

« _Sirius, pourquoi faut-il toujours que toutes tes conneries aient des retombées sur moi? » Demanda le garçon avec une moue perplexe, scandalisé à l'idée qu'Evans puisse avoir une nouvelle raison de le repousser méchamment.

« _On est frères Jamsie, les frères partagent ce genre de... Désagréments. » Assura Sirius avec aplomb, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, s'attirant ainsi un cris de protestation.

« _Patmol, dis moi ce que tu as fais, et je pourrais peut-être alléger le nombre d'heure de retenues que tu auras lorsque ce sera découvert. » Tenta Remus en se massant les tempes.

Il savait que Sirius avait fait une bêtise, le brun étant arrivé avec la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait proclamer une innocence qu'il n'avait pourtant que très rarement. Lorsqu'il avait complimenté le préfet, déjà dans la Grande Salle, en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux, puis qu'il lui avait resservit une part de gâteau au chocolat , Remus avait comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« _Rien Remi-chéri, je n'oserais jamais faire quelque chose de répréhensible, tu le sais bien! » S'écria le Gryffondor en mettant une main sur son cœur, l'autre en l'air, tout ceci donnant une posture théâtrale et dramatique assez comique qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Peter et James.

« _ _Black_. »

La voix gutturale qui s'était échappée de Remus, la voix du préfet, celle qui faisait mourir de peur les première année et cauchemarder les autres, fit tressaillir Sirius qui se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

« _Mais Remuuuuuuus. Geint-il, prêt à craquer.

_ Il n'y a pas de Remus qui tienne, tu vas me dire ce que tu as- »

Le jeune homme fut brutalement coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrant sur une forme indéfinissable.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Remus, les yeux écarquillés, pu reconnaître Severus Rogue qui par un enchantement était tenu à tourner sur lui même comme une toupie à une vitesse affolante. Tout ceci en sous-vêtements, sous les rires de leurs petits camarades et l'expression scandalisée des professeurs qui tentaient de trouver un contre-sort.

Ce n'est qu'en remarquant l'expression hilare de Sirius qu'il se souvint des questions que le brun lui avait posé lorsqu'il avait trouvé un petit objet moldu dans ses affaires, cherchant son utilité.

Avec une once de remord en voyant Rogue continuer de tourner, il s'excusa mentalement, se disant que jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une simple toupie ait pu déclencher chez Sirius une idée si grotesque...


	8. Le baiser

Thème: Ironie 

« _Oui, bien sûr, tu sais quoi, je vais même emballer Snivellus, moi qui en rêve depuis _si_ longtemps! » Railla James, debout au milieu du dortoir, alors que les autres étaient dans leurs lits.

Remus lisait paisiblement, grignotant en même temps une chocogrenouille tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait, Peter plongeait à un rythme régulier la main dans un paquet de draguées surprise, sans que quiconque ne puisse déterminer comme il faisait pour ne pas vomir après une succession si rapide de tant de goûts différents. Sirius quant à lui était étalé sur son lit, la tête à l'envers, les yeux clos, écoutant son ami parler.

James sut que sa réplique avait été mauvaise lorsque Sirius avait brusquement ouvert les yeux, un sourire carnassier se peignant sur ses lèvres, attirant un coup d'œil amusé de Remus, et arrachant un air un peu effrayé à Peter.

« _T'es pas cap, beaucoup de parlotte, mais moins d'action. » Le provoqua Sirius, nonchalamment.

Aussitôt, le visage de James s'assombrit, alors que Remus, cette fois bien détaché de son livre, retenait un éclat de rire. Tous ici savaient que James Potter, l'arrogant James Potter, ne pouvait pas refuser un défi, tant sa dignité en aurait été bousculée.

« _C'était de l'ironie Patmol, je sais que tu n'as pas assez de neurones pour en comprendre le concept, mais ce que j'ai dis ne relevait en rien d'un souhait réel. » Énonça James en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

« _C'est pas grave Cornedrue, ça arrive à tout le monde, d'avoir les _chocottes_. » Fit Sirius en se retournant, déposant cette fois-ci son menton sur ses mains, son sourire sadique attendant la suite qui ne saurait arriver.

James serra les poings et pinça les lèvres. Lui, avoir les chocottes? James Potter, Gryffondor de son état et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ne connaissait pas la peur, et il aimait ce cabot autant qu'il adorait lui prouver lorsqu'il avait tort.

« _D'accord Black, je vais aller embrasser le graisseux, mais si je tombe malade et que j'en meurs pas la suite, ça sera entièrement de ta faute! » Gronda James, le fusillant du regard.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur et fit un geste évasif de la main.

« _Peu importe, je prends le risque, tu me vois trop content de te voir te souiller au contact de Snivellus. » Répliqua le brun en se levant à son tour, se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

« _Bah alors, tu viens? S'enquit Sirius, le sourcil relevé, attendant que l'autre ne se décide.

_Attends, quoi, tout de suite, là, maintenant? Enchaîna Jame en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

_Évidemment, on ne va pas attendre la fin de l'année pour que tu t'y mette! »

Remus sauta aussitôt hors de son lit, suivit par Peter. Ce dernier tapota l'épaule d'un James défait qui lui renvoya un regard profondément désespéré, regard qui glissa jusqu'au loup-garou.

« _Et toi, tu ne me soutiens même pas? Où est passé le gentil préfet qui évite de faire du mal aux opprimés, hein? » Demanda t-il, le visage affaissé.

Remus lui frappa dans le dos en passant à côté de lui.

« _Désolé James mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas louper ça! Rogue est dans le parc, au fait.» Fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse, repliant la carte traçant le passage de chaque élève.

_Faux frère. Balbutia t-il.

_Aller mec, dépêche toi, si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à Evans que tu n'es qu'un couard! » Le pressa Sirius qui souriait toujours aussi largement.

James, ravivé par ces parole, se précipita hors de la Tour Gryffondor, suivit par ses amis. Ils déboulèrent dans le parc, et James se rendit compte avec soulagement que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Puis, horrifié, il s'aperçut de la présence d'une rouquine bien connue dont Remus avait omit la présence.

Il déglutit, regardant Rogue lire sous un arbre en toute tranquillité, inconscient du drame qui s'apprêtait à bafouer le calme de sa journée. James se tourna vers Sirius qui étira une moue dubitative, montrant clairement qu'il le pensait incapable d'agir et Remus qui semblait partagé. Peter quant à lui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, certain qu'il allait le faire, et déjà choqué.

« _Hè James. On a dit emballer, pas seulement embrasser. » Rappela Sirius, préparant subtilement l'appareil photo sorcier de Peter qu'il avait pensé à prendre en sortant.

James ferma les yeux, puis s'approcha de Rogue qui venait de se lever discrètement, ayant perçu la présence des Maraudeurs et ne souhaitant guère attirer leur attention, celle-ci lui étant _toujours_ néfaste. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper, et fut maintenu par une poigne de ferme, tandis que des lèvres froides se posait sur les siennes en un baiser impersonnel et les répugnant autant l'un que l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de vomir dans le gosier du Serpentard furieux, James se sentit repoussé avec force, avant d'un rais de lumière ne l'atteigne de plein fouet et qu'un _Petrificus Totalus_ retentisse rageusement.

Avant de tomber au sol, James n'eut que le temps d'entendre la constatation que Remus adressa à Sirius qui riait aux éclats, des larmes d'hilarité perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

« _Tu aurais fais un très bon Serpentard Patmol... La manipulation coule dans tes veines. »

Sirius avait pu balbutier, entre deux éclat de rire, que ce devait être le sang Black qui refaisait surface.

Une chose était certaine, jamais, _jamais_ plus on ne reprit James Potter à user d'ironie en présence de Sirius Black.


	9. Le poids de la lune

Thème ou image : FbNwkkG . jpg  
(enlevez les espaces)

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Remus avait toujours redouté la pleine lune.

Plus que tout, il la haïssait. Entourée de nuages noirâtres, auréolée d'une lueur fantomatique, elle s'élevait inlassablement, mois après mois, sans que rien ne l'en empêche. Une constante qu'il aurait bien volontiers écarté de sa vie, même si pour cela il lui aurait fallu perdre la notion du temps.

S'il l'avait un temps trouvé magnifique et fascinante, stupéfiante, même, elle lui semblait d'une laideur incroyable. Et si on aurait pu penser que les années avaient un peu adoucies les rancœurs qu'il entretenait à son sujet, qu'il s'était faite une raison, il n'en était rien. Toujours, la lune lui paraissait plus infâme, et bien qu'il se soit résigné, il ne pouvait arrêter de la détester.

Elle lui avait tout prit. Greyback lui avait tout prit. Il avait prit l'espoir, sa vie, son existence, son avenir. Et Remus en était effrayé. Cela le paniquait, le terrifiait, car il savait qu'en dehors des enceintes de Poudlard, il ne serait rien.

Il savait qu'en dehors, il serait méprisé, rejeté, que les gens auraient peur de lui, le gentil Remus John Lupin.

Le Loup-Garou, la Créature, le Monstre.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait qu'il ne trouverait aucun employeur. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne à aimer, personne qui l'aimait... Qu'il serait toujours rejeté pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son fait.

Il se rendait bien compte que c'était déjà une chance pour lui d'avoir trouvé des amis qui l'acceptaient comme il était. Il s'était entouré de personnes formidables, de sublimes personnes qui l'avait arraché à sa solitude forcée et tout balayé d'un revers de la main, mais avec fracas, bousculant et piétinant les idées préconçues qu'ils auraient pu, ou du, avoir. Il avaient fait tellement pour lui que Remus ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour leur exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à leur égard. Ils avaient fait pour lui des concessions et des choses extraordinaires, de l'intégration à leur groupe à leur transformation en animagi.

Et après avoir goûté à la fidélité, l'amitié, et l'amour profond de la sorte, il ne savait pas s'il survivrait au brutal retour à la réalité. Car ils ne seraient pas là indéfiniment, ils ne resteraient pas auprès de lui toute sa vie, Remus en était convaincu. Et cette idée l'écorchait de l'intérieur, l'écharpait totalement, quand il pensait qu'ils feraient chacun leur vie de leur côté, malgré toutes leurs promesses d'amitié éternelle et immuable.

Et ce jour là, il n'aurait plus personne. Personne, à part le loup qui somnolait en lui. Qui somnolait, mais jamais assez longtemps.

Sirius... Sirius était là, pour le moment. Mais Sirius était un être humain. Sirius était normal. Sirius avait un avenir.

Il avait l'espoir d'une vie, qu'il pourrait vivre pleinement. Il avait tout pour lui, le physique, la fortune, des rêves pleins la tête et un amour de la vie exacerbé. Il la croquait toujours à pleines dents, et Remus savait qu'il ne serait pour lui qu'un boulet qui l'encombrerait et empêcherait son épanouissement. Il ne pouvait pas faire le bonheur de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas faire le bonheur de qui que ce soit. Il n'en avait pas la possibilité, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait plus être un poids, il ne le supporterait pas.

Remus essuya de la manche de son pull trop grand une larme furtive qui glissait sur sa joue.

Il regarda encore la lune, écartant une mèche châtain de son regard ambre, et la maudit, plus que jamais. Il la maudit pour lui voler sa jeunesse, son insouciance et les projets qu'il devrait faire. Il la maudit comme elle l'avait maudit une dizaine d'années auparavant.

« _Rem's? » Appela une voix grave, assourdie par le sommeil.

Sirius se tenait devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant un œil de manière enfantine. Remus renifla et eut un sourire tendre en le voyant, puis lui fit signe qu'il pouvait approcher, ce que Sirius fit sans hésiter une seconde, s'asseyant avec lui sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre du dortoir.

« _Tu m'as volé mon pull. » Nota t-il, amusé.

Remus hocha la tête, gêné, tandis que le parfum réconfortant de Sirius emplissait leur espace. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et Remus le sentit se tendre un peu quand il remarqua la lune presque pleine, annonçant une transformation dans les prochains jours.

« _Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es toujours trop mélancolique lorsque la pleine lune se profile. »

Remus camoufla un rictus. Sirius le connaissait décidément trop bien.

« _Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas, jamais? » Assura t-il après un instant.

Le loup-garou plongea ses prunelles ocre dans celles, métalliques, de son ami et amant. Une détermination sans faille émanait du garçon à ses côtés. Il songea que Sirius avait eu la même tête, cinq mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de but en blanc à la bibliothèque qu'il l'aimait. Remus avait eut une réaction à laquelle l'autre Maraudeur ne s'était pas attendu. Il l'avait juste repoussé, avec un stoïcisme masquant toute sa détresse. Le brun avait alors promis qu'il arriverait à le faire changer d'avis. Deux mois plus tard, Sirius l'avait dans ses filets...

Il regarda donc Sirius, drapé de toute son assurance, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« _D'accord. »

Alors même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, même s'il restait dubitatif et pessimiste, Remus s'autorisa une once d'espoir. Il s'autorisa à profiter du temps qui lui était offert, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la mesure. Il s'autorisa à lâcher prise, un tout petit peu, et à vivre ce qu'il voulait vivre, même si ce devait être fugace, même si la chute devait être douloureuse et mortelle.

Il s'autorisa à défier le destin, à s'élancer vers la vie. Il s'autorisa à braver la lune.

* * *

 **Celui-ci est mon favori. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis fière d'un de mes textes, mais je l'aime beaucoup, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment exceptionnel. J'aime beaucoup Remus, c'est un personnage qui m'a toujours beaucoup ému, car il est fait pour la douceur, et ne peut récolter que la connerie humaine à cause de sa malédiction. Enfin voilà quoi x) C'est le dernière OS de cette session, à la prochaine!**


End file.
